


Lost and Found

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara finds a Rada'Han. She gets ideas. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

She found it in the middle of the forest floor beside their camp, amid leaves and grass and under a small leafy branch. Cara might have completely missed it if not for the definite glint of hard metal under the midday sun. Upon further inspection, it proved to be a Rada’Han—an item worth more than many a small kingdom. Out here. In the middle of the woods. Right next to their camp. She smirked as she stalked back into the camp, the dull iron torc in one hand and its key in the other. “Honestly,” she called out. “What sort of idiot king…”

The words trailed off; she was alone. Richard and Kahlan were likely off doing whatever it was they had been doing so much of lately. Zedd wouldn’t get back for another several days, but the others would likely be back soon. Cara tucked her newfound treasure away in her pack and settled down to wait.

****

Soon turned into later, and she had nearly forgotten about her find by the time they returned. They looked better, cleaner, than they sometimes did, and Cara again wondered of her suspicions. She had wondered over the past couple weeks if the two had finally realized, without her intervention, that there were many ways to be intimate without him bringing Kahlan directly to release. But Richard looked as innocent as ever as they walked back into camp, and his smile couldn’t be more chaste. He almost looked eager about something. Kahlan, on the other hand, had a schooled expression on her face. She might have just returned from violently executing a band of criminals, and unless there was blood on her white dress Cara would never know. It was one of many things Cara respected and loved about her.

More respect and less love, of course. In fact, virtually no love at all. Truthfully, it was all respect.

“Where were you?” Cara asked blandly. She wasn’t sure why; they always had the same answer.

“On a walk,” Richard answered easily. “As usual.”

“I see. While you were busy walking in circles, I found something,” Cara said, making to reach for her pack. But a look in Kahlan’s eye caught her attention, and it gave her enough pause to allow a dangerous thought to surface as the Confessor held her gaze. A dangerous thought, but one interesting enough, and with such potential behind it, that she did something she never did.

Cara improvised.

Her hand reached for a stick instead of the clasps of her pack, and she made to beckon them over. They gamely walked to her side and Cara cleared a patch of forest floor to expose the dirt beneath. She drew a few arbitrary lines on the ground and tapped them with her stick meaningfully. “I remember there being a ford in the river we’re about to cross. If we head south for a bit, we won’t have to pay for the ferry.”

“We have gold enough for the ferry,” Richard said carefully. “And you know the Seeker is loved by people in this part of the Midlands. We might not even have to pay.”

“There isn’t a ford,” Kahlan added. “It’s a steep canyon to the south.”

Cara hated improvising. She was glad her impromptu idea had been shot down, but they did they have to do it so…decisively? So quickly?

“What did you find?” Richard asked curiously.

Cara cleared her throat and nodded at her haphazard drawing. “That.”

“You found the ford?” Kahlan offered.

Hadn’t she just informed Cara that there wasn’t a ford? “No, I found the idea,” Cara explained in a huff. “In my head. The memory that was apparently wrong.”

They both looked strangely relieved, though Kahlan appeared more so.

****

Even after all the time spent at his side, Cara couldn’t decide whether her Lord Rahl was an innocent puppy or a wolf of war. He seemed very much the former among friends—disgustingly so around Kahlan—but Cara knew that Richard was also the Seeker with the blood of a Rahl. He was an instrument of wrath, and to see him wield the Sword of Truth was impressive for its display of haphazard brute strength if nothing else. Cara and Kahlan had both offered to teach him the finer techniques of blade combat, but he had refused. They had shrugged to each other; whatever he was doing seemed to be working alright.

She had reached a more conclusive decision about the Mother Confessor. There was a woman beneath the white dress that Cara longed and yearned to know more about in every way. Especially the lay of the skin beneath said dress. Want was a better term, she decided.

Cara wanted Kahlan.

It was something she had no issues admitting to herself, even if she could never act on it. For what Cara wanted more than anything was to serve Richard.

She thought of this, staring at the Mother Confessor and Seeker across the dinner fire. Truthfully, she wanted them both. When Cara had offered herself to Richard, she had meant it—else she wouldn’t have done it twice. Richard was quite aware of her willingness. But the man was also madly in love, and she would not dream of encroaching on her Lord Rahl’s expressed wishes or his chosen mate.

Unless she could justify it somehow.

The Rada’Han was burning such a mark in her mind that she occasionally checked her pack for smoke. A plan was forming around the thing; and as she stared at them both in turn and ate her meal in silence, she gave it more thought. She could approach Kahlan in secret and offer to teach her how to please the Lord Rahl. Cara was, after all, fairly certain the Confessor was painfully chaste. That way, even in her debatable methods, she would be serving Richard’s interests in the end. She could introduce the Rada’Han…

Cara tapped fingers around her bowl of stew. Honestly, the Rada’Han was more of a late-stage thing. She could think about that later. She didn’t want to tip her hand right away. If she gave Kahlan the Rada’Han, they wouldn’t need her anymore.

There was nothing wrong with testing the first part of her plan, she supposed, because if that didn’t work out, there was no point in going on. There was only one thing stopping her: Cara was absolutely certain it wouldn’t work. The Mother Confessor was pure; she would run screaming into the woods in search of Richard’s arms at the mere suggestion.

****

“Why not?” Kahlan asked. She almost sounded upset, and Cara was initially too busy trying to close her jaw to answer.

“Because it’s…dark, and we’re in the middle of the woods, and we should get back to camp,” she forced out.

“You said you wanted to help me,” Kahlan huffed. “So help me.”

“Right here?” Cara asked in disbelief. “Right now?”

Kahlan’s features softened a little. “Cara…are you afraid to touch me?”

“Why would I…”

“I could kill you,” Kahlan reminded her.

Such was the effect the Confessor was having on her higher thinking. She’d nearly forgotten that little detail and thus the reason she was here in the first place. Well, everything was mixed up now; after another night had dragged by with Kahlan seemingly waiting for something, the brunette had pulled her away from camp after Richard fell asleep. The causes and effects of this situation were getting quite muddled, but Cara was impossibly close to not caring whatsoever.

Cara cleared her throat, attempting to salvage at least some of her image. “That’s why we’re here,” she said sagely. “You can feel your magic coming, right?”

Kahlan nodded.

“Then just tell me when,” Cara instructed. Still, she didn’t move, and Kahlan canted her head pensively.

“You’re afraid to touch me for a different reason,” the brunette mused.

“That’s ridiculous.”

It wasn’t. Why couldn’t she step forward and touch her?

She didn’t have time to think further. Kahlan stepped forward and reached for her hands, and Cara swallowed as she let the Confessor pull off her leather gloves. Kahlan placed Cara’s palms on her sides as she stepped forward again, closer still, into Cara’s space.

“You can touch me, Cara,” Kahlan whispered. “Anywhere you need to.”

Cara’s mouth went dry and she knew the moisture was headed elsewhere. “Anywhere,” she repeated, tightening her grip on the brunette’s sides. She savored the warmth of Kahlan’s skin underneath her Confessor dress; to have her hands on Kahlan with such direct intent had been the subject of many an illicit thought.

“Yes,” Kahlan replied, reaching for Cara’s shoulders.

The tree behind them was suddenly way too far away. Cara pushed, insistently, until Kahlan began backing up. Cara found it incredible that she didn’t look over her shoulder; she kept her eyes locked on Cara until she slowed their pace, then Kahlan pressed her own back against the trunk.

When she took Kahlan’s mouth in a demanding and open-mouthed kiss, she became keenly aware of the chilled night air on her skin, Kahlan’s hands traveling down to clutch her hips and backside, the way her heart was pounding—from a _kiss_ —and very much the way Kahlan was kissing her back, just as eagerly, just as hungrily, her tongue probing into Cara’s mouth.

Cara broke the contact, nearly having to wipe at her lips, and she was suddenly unable to swallow when she saw Kahlan hum and move her tongue over her bottom lip. “Who are you?” she asked, wide-eyed.

“The Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell,” the brunette answered quietly.

“Impossible.”

Kahlan smirked a little. “You think me chaste,” she teased.

“Thought,” Cara confessed.

“But no longer?”

Kahlan was letting her hands travel upward until they reached to cup Cara’s breasts, making Cara painfully aware of how painfully taut her nipples had become. “That was not a chaste kiss. And I…” She grabbed Kahlan’s wrists, firmly, and removed them from herself. “…did not give you permission to touch me.”

Kahlan smiled at this, but there was something else. “I always wondered,” she said softly, “what it would be like to bed a Mord-Sith. Our mortal enemies. Your kind were often spoken of among the halls of young Confessors.”

The thought had never began to enter Cara’s mind. “Go on,” she commanded.

“Among the more…rebellious…Confessors, there was talk of a rumor. A rumor that, when confessed, a Mord-Sith would be able to service her Mistress, bringing her unimaginable pleasure, in the few moments before she died.”

Cara frowned. That wasn’t what she had in mind.

“Rest assured,” Kahlan said, “I have no intentions of finding out the accuracy of such a rumor. But when you joined us, I began to wonder if the Mord-Sith were worthy of such tales in the first place.”

She was being baited. Cara knew she was being baited. But she was well past caring. “Tell me what you want to find out,” she said softly, firmly. “Tell me what you want.”

Kahlan half-closed her eyes when she said the words, the ones that made Cara’s thighs grow slick. “I want a Mord-Sith to fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Cara.”

Clothing barely avoided being ripped off in the following frenzy of heated and crushing kisses. Kahlan’s white dress fell victim to Cara’s hands, and her corset and underthings soon followed. When she stood naked and defiant, exposed to the air, Cara couldn’t resist passing a teasing hand through the dark curls between the Confessor’s legs, coaxing a whimper from her throat.

Then her leather-clad body pushed forward, seemingly of its own will, to pin Kahlan to the tree. She needed to taste Kahlan’s mouth again. She needed the heat of it, the feel of Kahlan’s velvet tongue sliding against her own. Cara took her kiss from Kahlan’s giving mouth and raised her hands to her full and perfect breasts, her fingers quickly finding and pinching the Confessor’s rigid nipples. The vibration of Kahlan’s resulting groan tingled Cara’s tongue.

Cara licked forcefully into the brunette’s mouth, exploring and testing as she teased and twisted Kahlan’s breasts. She lifted them by their darkened peaks as she pulled away with a smirk, noting with pleasure that the Confessor’s chest and face were flushed in the moonlight. Another twist, a little harder, and a soft sound, painfully intimate, left Kahlan’s throat.

Cara leaned her body in again, gazing at the darkened blue eyes a moment before moving her head to Kahlan’s ear. Another twist, a pinch, another soft and guttural protest. “Does that hurt?” Cara asked, her voice dangerously soft.

“Yes,” Kahlan breathed. “Don’t stop.”

Cara growled. She could have withdrawn. Normally she would have; no one issues direct commands to a Mord-Sith during sex save the Lord Rahl. But this was…Kahlan. She would permit the small slip. She teased the Confessor, coaxing tiny gasps and moans from the mouth she had just ravaged, and she kept her head by Kahlan’s ear the entire time, breathing into it, whispering the things she was going to do to her—if she was lucky, if she lasted that long, if she behaved.

But there was one phrase that she knew would drive the brunette to an entirely different sound. “Are you wet for me, Confessor?” she purred.

She accompanied the words with a hand that began to trace a path down over pale and heated skin, and a deliciously sharp intake of breath followed from Kahlan. Cara smirked.

“Yes, mistress,” Kahlan whispered. “I’m ready.”

At the mention of her title, Cara’s body took over once more. She had never heard the word, so seductively dripped as it was, from Kahlan’s lips. Cara felt a flash of heat bloom in her thighs, more wetness against her leathers, and she found herself pressed firmly against Kahlan, their thighs interlocked. Kahlan moaned. Cara could feel the scalding heat of the brunette’s center as if it were on her naked skin, and Cara lost all restraint. She needed contact, stimulation; the reality of Kahlan, the Mother Confessor, giving herself up to Cara was wreaking havoc on her self-control.

She pulled Kahlan away from the tree with a growl and spoke a single word—“Down.”

Kahlan sat heavily on her dress, appearing somewhat chagrined that Cara’s thigh was no longer between her legs. Cara was, of course, planning on fixing that. She pushed the Confessor onto her back and mounted her, unable to stop the string of curses from leaving her mouth at the sight of Kahlan, hair messed and bare chest heaving, lying before her for her taking.

“Are you going to stare or finish me?” Kahlan asked, managing to quirk a half smile.

Something bothered her about that. “Finish you,” Cara repeated dumbly. Her eyes flew wide suddenly. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move,” she added, already leaving the Confessor, apparently speechless, behind on a dead sprint back to camp. Cara honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d run this fast. Richard was still sleeping blissfully, and Cara very nearly felt a pang of guilt. But then the image of the nearly-peaked Confessor she had left behind stole her mind once again, and she was soon sprinting back with the Rada’Han in hand.

Kahlan was still on her back, but her legs were spread and her hand was moving quickly between them. “Don’t you dare,” Cara nearly shouted.

“What was I…supposed to do,” Kahlan forced out, firmly cupping her own sex. “You left…is that? Give me that!”

It took a moment with Kahlan’s fumbling hands, during which Cara realized she wasn't supposed to putting all her cards out on the table yet, but when the click of metal sounded and the iron torc was securely around the Confessor’s neck, Cara wasted no time. She lowered herself back over Kahlan, stretching out over her body, and trailed her fingers up and down Kahlan’s slick heat as she sucked a kiss from her arched neck, tilting her head to reach above the band of metal. Her tongue laved over the pale column of her throat, and a deep moan left Kahlan as Cara finally sank two fingers deep into her wetness and began to move inside her.

“Cara,” she hissed. “I’m close…faster…”

Again with the commands, but the part of Cara’s mind that cared wasn’t working too well at the moment. She licked and bit down on Kahlan’s shoulder and increased her rhythm. Kahlan grunted and her body begin flexing beneath her, her hips rolling up against Cara’s own. The wet sounds filling their air increased as Cara added a finger and pumped harder, faster, and the Confessor squirmed beneath her, clutching desperately at Cara’s sides.

When Kahlan shattered she was looking directly into Cara’s eyes. Her mouth opened soundlessly and the silken walls of her sex clenched tight over and over around Cara’s slowed fingers. Kahlan reached a hand behind Cara’s head and pulled her down, crushing their cheeks together, and Cara felt Kahlan’s breath hot in her ear as it hitched and then calmed. She rode out the waves of her climax and Cara guided her through it, finally removing her fingers from their warm and wet home when Kahlan stilled completely.

They stayed close, Cara lying nearly fully on the Confessor’s side, until Kahlan finally released her. Cara tried very hard to hide her awe and her own pleasure at bringing the Confessor to release. She had hoped, she’d dreamed, and she’d wanted. And now she had taken what Kahlan gave her.

“So you found it,” Kahlan said at length, touching the iron torc around her own neck.

Cara blinked. “You…”

“Don’t be mad,” Kahlan pleaded, reaching for her hand. Cara let her take it out of confusion.

“You left it for me to find? Why?”

“Because we wanted to know if…you wanted…” Kahlan cleared her throat. “…me.”

Cara narrowed her eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“If you’d given it back to us the day you found it, that would’ve been the end of it. But if you kept it, and came to me, we would know.”

“You could’ve asked,” Cara huffed. “And…we?”

“It was Richard’s idea,” Kahlan said softly. “You know that Richard and I love each other.” Cara snorted at this, and Kahlan gave her a soft smile. “But…we also love you Cara; we both do. And we wanted to show you how much we love you, how much we…want you to be a part of what we have, but we didn’t want to push you into anything.”

She would deal with that…one word…later. “Kahlan, it’s impossible to push a Mord-Sith into sex,” Cara explained. “You’ll have a much harder time pulling us away.”

“Well. Sex is a start, and now we know for sure,” Kahlan said, clearly satisfied with herself. “Want to go wake up Richard?”

Cara was still, of course, hot and bothered herself, and Kahlan’s casual attitude toward offering the Lord Rahl for her pleasure was, while worthy of admonishment, sounding like an exceedingly good idea. “Can we?” she asked, sounding far more eager than she’d planned.

“I’d offer to return your favor, but I’ve only had a couple weeks of…experience, with Richard, since we came across the Rada’Han.”

“I really could teach you,” Cara offered, standing and offering her hand. Kahlan smiled and took it, standing and pulling her Confessor dress loosely over her naked body as if it were a nightshift.

“I think I would enjoy that,” she admitted. She knelt to gather the rest of her clothing and they began walking back to the camp.

“How did you find the Rada’Han?” Cara asked.

“Do you remember that old merchant we came across with his wagon stuck in the mud? Richard said he gave it to him after he helped free the wagon. Apparently the merchant said it was ugly and worthless,” Kahlan said with a laugh.

When they came upon the sight of Richard snoring in his bedroll, Cara suddenly felt inexplicably apprehensive. “Are you sure that he…wants this?” she asked.

“You should ask him,” Kahlan replied.

Cara hesitated. Richard was first and foremost her Lord Rahl, that she loved, and second her friend. Neither of those things allowed baser feelings of lust. She had offered herself in the hopes that Richard would do her the, admittedly pleasurable, honor of taking her. But offering and asking were two different things, and there were too many layers of…other things in the way for her to request this of him.

****

Kahlan watched as Cara sat down to perch awkwardly beside Richard’s sleeping form. She took the opportunity to stir up the embers of the campfire and add a couple new logs, and the flames came back to life moments later. She stood, arms crossed under her breasts, keenly aware of the iron around her neck, and watched, ready to offer support that she hadn’t expected Cara to need.

“Richard,” Cara called softly, following with a prod to his shoulder. He merely turned over and sighed in his sleep, and Kahlan was quick with a suggestion.

“Poke his side, not his shoulder,” she offered. “He’ll wake up instantly.”

Cara did exactly that and Richard sat bolt upright, eyes blinking rapidly as he took in the scene around him. The Mord-Sith remained silent, kneeling at his side. His eyes came to land on Kahlan, who gave him a knowing smile and tapped the Rada’Han around her throat.

“You got started without me,” Richard sighed.

Kahlan’s smile broadened. “Yes. By the way, Cara, I may have only been supposed to…find out. But you…once you get started, you are quite hard to stop. That and I may have forgotten I was supposed to stop in the first place.” It was the truth; they were supposed to share their first times with Cara. That had all gone out the window when Cara had turned up her “mistress” mien. Kahlan knew she had never been that wet without being touched, ever.

Cara bowed her head, seemingly shamed at the suggestion she had gone against her Lord Rahl’s will in such a matter. Richard’s brow furrowed and he glanced to Kahlan. “You told her, right?” he asked her. Kahlan nodded, her own expression falling. “Cara,” he said, reaching for her hand. “We love you. You haven’t…displeased me. I’m not angry. Kahlan and I both care deeply for you, and we both want this.”

Cara stared at her hand in Richard’s before answering. “I think I need you to order me,” she said softly. “Tell me that need me in your bed, or that you require my services, or that you wish to take your pleasure from me.”

Kahlan was amazed at the difference in Cara’s manner; the bond between a Mord-Sith and her Lord Rahl was something she wasn’t sure she would ever understand.

“I won’t do that,” Richard answered quietly. “This has to be your choice.”

“Lord Rahl, I…”

Richard raised his hand to her cheek. “I don’t want to be your Lord Rahl right now, Cara,” he said firmly. The blonde just lowered her eyes.

Kahlan could see where this was going, and it wasn’t good. These two would be butting heads over who was more honorable all night, and she would be forced to watch and listen. She quickly moved to kneel at Richard’s other side. “Kiss her already,” she whispered in his ear. “That’s all you need to do. Trust me. Oh, and be prepared for tongue.”

She stood and backed a pace away, raising a stern brow when he sent her a questioning glance. After a deep sigh, he leaned in and did as he was told, slipping a hand around her neck and kissing her. Just as she predicted, Cara melted against him, and Kahlan knew it wouldn’t be long before the blonde was on fire again. Just as she predicted, she saw Cara’s jaw open and her tongue leave her mouth and slip into Richard’s. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction and made a mental note to make sure that Cara knew chaste kisses had a place in the world too.

Cara reached for Richard’s chest, spreading his vest to find his skin, and Kahlan moved to kneel behind Cara’s back and begin working on laces. The wet smack of their kiss, followed by a groan from Richard, nearly caught her off guard, and Kahlan instantly wondered what kinds of sounds she had made under Cara’s skilled hands.

When she looked again, Richard was shirtless and Cara’s palms were traveling over the defined muscles of his stomach and chest. Cara apparently had a strong…pouncing…instinct, for the blonde did the same thing to him that she’d done to her; she pushed him back onto his bedroll and climbed onto him. Kahlan huffed and moved with her. “Hold still if you want these leathers off,” she admonished. Cara just muttered something back under her breath before tasting Richard’s neck and chest.

By the time she had Cara’s leathers loosened enough for her to shrug them off, Richard had that one slackened look on his face; the one she’d grown to recognize fairly well over the last couple weeks. As Cara stood to shuck her red leather armor, Kahlan saw why. Cara’s hand pulled free from inside his pants where she had been hard at work. Her reward was a sizable bulge, one that he quickly exposed as he pushed down his pants and kicked them free. His erection sprang free as well and Kahlan bit her lip, immediately wondering how good Cara would be at sharing.

But this was not going to be their last time together, and she wanted to save some things for future trysts. When Cara dropped her leathers beside her and crouched back down, straddling his legs this time and lowering her head to his groin, Kahlan watched in sudden fascination as Cara took the base of him in her hand and the tip in her mouth, letting him free with a wet pop before repeating the process a little deeper. Richard’s sudden and deep groan filled the air.

It wasn’t lost on Kahlan that Cara’s naked backside was a golden opportunity to cease being an observer, a bystander. She stepped behind Cara, trailing a hand over the flawless tanned skin of her back, and dragged a nail across her backside to state her intent. Cara groaned her approval even as her head bobbed up and down. Kahlan was actually somewhat nervous—she had never touched another woman this way before, but she knew what felt good to her and she knew that what Cara had to done to her had felt very, very good. Nearly as good as Richard felt right now, if his grunts and groans were any indication.

It was obvious that Cara’s sex was ready; her thighs were wet with her need, and after a deep breath, she reached her fingers to travel up and down the length of her. The scent of cool night air gave way to that of heavy arousal; it was slick and hot on her fingers, and Kahlan felt her own returning at the feel of it. She knew that part of it was hers; seeing and touching her body had done this to the Mord-Sith. Emboldened by the knowledge, she slowly pushed two fingers into Cara’s scalding wet entrance.

Cara immediately raised her head from Richard’s groin and took a loud and deep breath followed with a lengthy exhale. “Kahlan,” she purred. “You learn quickly.” Richard groaned in protest at the loss of her, and Kahlan smiled as she saw his hands fist in her blonde hair, urging her back down. Cara obeyed and resumed her attentions, and Kahlan began to pump and twist her fingers. She coaxed a shudder from the blonde’s thighs and it assured her she could go faster.

“Cara,” she eventually called, driving her fingers deep. “If you don’t mount him soon, I will.”

Richard grunted his approval at hearing the words, and Cara raised her head and turned to look back at Kahlan, who immediately wondered if the flush in the blonde’s cheeks was thanks to her work. But Cara was looking at her with a questioning glance, and Kahlan simply nodded in reassurance, withdrawing her fingers. When Cara looked away she curiously tasted the blonde’s wetness on her hand; it was slick on her tongue like her own, but the taste was different and good.

Cara rather expertly shifted herself up to straddle his groin and guided Richard’s manhood into her entrance, sitting back and sinking onto him in one smooth motion. Richard sighed deeply as she paused and stretched, reaching her hands behind her neck and arching her back, and as Kahlan’s gaze played over the flexing muscles under her sun-kissed skin, she was quite sure she had just been introduced to a whole different kind of beauty.

Kahlan stripped herself of her white dress, shifting to a position at their side with the cloth beneath her, just far enough away to appreciate the view, and as Cara relaxed her posture and began rocking on him, back and forth, hands on his chest, Kahlan reached a hand between her legs. Richard grunted and lifted his hands to run down Cara’s sides, palming her ample breasts, eventually arriving to grip her thighs as she rode him faster.

Seeing Richard and Cara like this was like nothing she had imagined, and Kahlan quickly found herself sinking fingers into her own wanting sex and circling her sensitive center, savoring another slow build. Cara was both an artist and a work of art, a machine, a Mord-Sith exacting her wants and needs. There was no jealousy of her skill, no worry that Richard now knew she herself was outclassed, just a growing appreciation and something approaching awe. Cara increased her pace and the sound of flesh hitting flesh drove Kahlan ever closer; Richard looked as captivated as Kahlan felt.

Cara must have already been close, for it wasn’t long before the Mord-Sith threw her head back, blonde hair flying, and thrust herself down on her Lord Rahl, hard, three times, and Kahlan saw her jaw clench and her chest swell in a deep breath. She seemed to shudder for the smallest moment, then collapsed forward onto Richard in a loose heap, the side of her head resting on his chest. Richard just traced his hands up and down Cara’s sides.

The sight of Cara’s release teased her with the beginnings of her own and Richard, who was breathing as hard as Kahlan, caught her glance and quickly lowered it to see Kahlan’s hand working between her legs. “No,” he forced out in near-panic. “Let me…”

Kahlan groaned and cupped her sex…again. “You two are never going to let me finish myself, are you?”

Cara raised herself up, a satisfied smirk on her flushed face. “Not likely, is it?” she said, smacking Richard’s chest.

He smiled at that. “Not while either of us is nearby, that’s for sure. Cara, can you…”

The blonde amiably dismounted and Richard raised himself to his knees, beckoning to her. His erection, wet with Cara’s juices, also called to her in no small way, and Kahlan quickly moved over to offer herself on all fours before him. She knew Richard liked her like this and, until today, he was the only person in the world she would get on her hands and knees for.

Richard thankfully wasted no time, and she closed her eyes as she felt him at her entrance. His strong and familiar hands gripped her hips and he thrust into her gently, carefully, as always, and she let out a long moan of satisfaction. After so many years of chastity, the sensation of being filled in such a way was always nothing short of bliss. As he increased his pace, she opened her eyes to see Cara reclined on her side in front of her, gazing at her intently.

“Do you like…watching?” Kahlan forced out, getting a better grip on the bedding under them as Richard rocked into her from behind.

“You? Always,” Cara answered.

She wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but she was so ridiculously close to climax she figured it didn’t matter. Richard was running his hands up and down her back, just the way she liked it, and Kahlan wondered if Cara knew she was massaging her own breasts, teasing her own pink nipples as she watched. “Cara,” she murmured. “Can I…taste you? I want…to taste you.”

Cara actually seemed to be considering saying no and Kahlan furrowed her brow in disappointment. That seemed to do some kind of trick on the blonde and she huffed, sitting up in front of Kahlan and spreading her legs for her. Kahlan threw her hair over one shoulder and looked behind her to Richard, who had sweat gathering on his chest as he took her. “Steady, Richard,” she said.

Richard looked at her as if she’d gone mad. “Steady?” he repeated incredulously. “I’m close! You are too…I can tell!” His eyes widened when Cara cleared her throat, and Kahlan looked forward to see the blonde pointing between her own legs. He groaned loudly as he understood and slowed his thrusting, and Kahlan felt Cara’s hand fist in her hair and push her down.

Kahlan eagerly licked at Cara’s swollen sex, rewarded with that same taste she found earlier. Her tongue pushed and explored into Cara’s slick folds, and Cara gasped and fell farther back on her arms. “I don’t think…I need to teach you anything,” the blonde moaned.

Kahlan smiled and, even as her own thighs quivered with her imminent climax, tried to shove her tongue as deep into Cara’s entrance as it would go; she wanted more of Cara’s unique flavor. Her taste was heavy on her tongue as she raised her head a little, looked at Cara, and swallowed her arousal, smirking as the Mord-Sith moaned loudly and fell the rest of the way onto her back. She could feel Richard’s thrusts growing more purposeful, more tense.

“Kahlan,” he said through clenched teeth, “I can’t. Are you…”

“Very,” Kahlan panted. She’d been on the brink since he slowed his pace, and all it would take was…

She howled, clutching the bedding in a white-knuckled grip as Richard suddenly drilled into her from behind, fast and hard, and her climax tightened and burst from her center just as she felt Richard begin pulsing and twitching deep inside her. He clutched at her as he filled her, grunting until he was spent, then pulled out of her and collapsed. Kahlan groaned at the loss too soon, but Cara quickly came to her side and her rescue, reaching a hand to rub quick circles on her center. She rode out the rest of her release with Cara’s skillful ministrations, and she sighed deeply as she finally came down.

“She wasn’t done,” Cara admonished Richard.

“Oh,” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Kahlan turned over onto her back and gave him a sated smile. “It’s alright, Cara took care of me,” she teased.

A strange silence fell over their small camp as Kahlan removed the Rada’Han from around her neck, and she realized that crickets had been singing and the fire had been crackling during that whole…experience. “What now?” Cara asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

“Now we sleep, like he’s doing,” Kahlan answered, nodding at the suddenly snoring Seeker. “Like he always does,” she added with a sigh.

Cara nodded. “And then?”

Kahlan smiled. “And then, saving the world becomes a little more bearable.” She’d been rehearsing that, and was greatly pleased when Cara’s mouth quirked a small smile of its own.

They stacked their bedrolls together beside Richard’s, and when they were settled in under the blankets, Cara reached across Kahlan and brushed the hair from Richard’s brow. “I still can’t decide,” she sighed.

“Decide what?” Kahlan asked.

“If he’s a wolf or a puppy.”

“He’s very much both,” Kahlan laughed. “It’s one of the things I love about him.”

Cara blinked as if a revelation had struck her. “Me too,” she offered.

It was then that Kahlan realized she no longer had to worm her way into the embrace of a man dead to the world every night. “Cara,” she said, turning onto her side. “Will you put your arm around me?”

“What for?”

“Because I love you.”

Cara paused to situate herself, and as Kahlan nestled her head into Richard’s neck and shoulder, she felt Cara press herself close behind her, her breasts on Kahlan’s back and her thighs against Kahlan’s backside. Cara wrapped an arm around her middle and Kahlan felt her kiss her shoulder, rather gently. When words didn't come she took that for her answer, and a second kiss, softer still, seemed to confirm it.


End file.
